Le cauchemar de la génération des miracles
by Licht-sama
Summary: Voilà un recueil pour le Writober! avec de l'horreur, du smut, Akashi, Kuroko et la génération des miracles.
1. Station abandonnée

Bonjour tout le monde! et oui je suis de retour pour le Writober! Ça a été super dur d'écrire ces dernières années, ça a été très difficile pour moi mais me revoilà. je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'inspiration du coup en désespoir de cause, je fais ce petit challenge en espérant que ça relance la machine! du coup ce recueil contiendra des **petits textes**, **d'horreur**, **Akakuro pour la plupart**, et avec **probablement du smut**. Bonne Lecture!

PS: un peu d'indulgence, je le rédige sur mon téléphone en faisant une pause entre deux ébauches de devoirs pour la fac T-T

* * *

**Abandoned Station** \- Writober #1

Kuroko devait prendre le train pour l'université, il n'avait plus la chance d'en être aussi proche que de son lycée. Aujourd'hui, étonnement le train n'était ps bondé, personne ne se serrait et tout le monde avait la place pour respirer. C'était un debut de journée pour le moins agréable pour Kuroko. Se tenant debout et tenant d'une main une barre fixée au plafond et de l'autre un roman qu'il lisait ces derniers temps, il se plongea dans son monde.

Le bruit des rails, le calme du wagon, il se sentait vraiment bien.

Puis, il entendit le nom de sa station. Obnubilé par son roman, il sortit du train en levant à peine les yeux, et après avoir fini la dernie ligne de la page 66 et que le train se soit déjà éloigné, il leva alors son regard.

C'était tout, sauf sa station.

Les murs, couverts de graffitis et de tâches suspectes, qui paraissait autrefois jaune, étaient maintenant gris. Le quai était balayé par un vent glacial, et il n'y avait personne. C'était tellement étrange, tout sortait de l'ordinaire ! il crut s'être trompé, être descendu à la mauvaise station, mais il connaissait cette ligne et tous ces arrêts, or il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci. Le bâtiment semblait complètement abandonné et les accès extérieurs menant aux quais étaient condamnés.

Il était obligé de passer par la gare.

La vue des doubles portes miteuses, dont l'une avait une vitre brisée, le remplit d'appréhension. Mais il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas attendre un autre train. Un sentiment étrange lui emplissant l'estomac, il poussa la porte. celle-ci produisit un grincement horrifique. La gare était plongée dans la pénombre, seuls quelques faisceaux de lumières provenant des trous dans les fenêtres barricadées permettait d'y voir un peu clair.

Kuroko prit une grande inspiration et décida de traverser le hall le plus vite possible. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il commence à se diriger vers la sortie un raclement de gorge l'interrompa.

il se stoppa net.

il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna et...

* * *

_FLASH NEWS UN ÉTUDIANT SE SUICIDE À LA GARE DE NARA__Les témoins affirment qu'il est sorti du train et est resté debout comme en transe sur le quai. Puis le jeune homme s'est retourné et a basculé sur les rails lorsqu'un train arrivait. Cela relance les débats sur la pression infligées aux..._

Voilà terminé, j'ai beaucoup rushé pour le terminer, je dois retourner à mes révisions, à demain!


	2. La cassette hantée

Bonjour! Bon il est 20h30 au moment où j'écris ça, je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore toute une page de traduction à faire pour mes études mais à partir de demain je serai en weekend et j'aurais donc plus de temps pour faire des textes plus long et surtout PAS SUR MON PORTABLE. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais ni publié ni reçu de commentaires je ne suis plus habituée, merci à ceux qui suivent ce challenge, je suis obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant T-T

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Writober #2

Haunted Tape

Dans 2 mois c'était la Winter Cup, un évènement de grande envergure pour le basketball au Japon. Évidemment, on ne s'y présentait pas comme une fleur en s'étant entraîné à l'aveuglette, non il fallait rechercher.

On évaluait les différentes équipes adverses à l'aide de cassette d'enregistrement de précédent tournoi, il fallait alors remarquer les points forts et les points faibles des équipes afin d'adapter sa stratégie et d'avoir plus fe chances de gagner.

Akashi était très forts pour remarquer ces choses là et surtout les détails qui échappent à tous le monde : celui-ci a une vision périphérique limitée vers la droite, celui-ci a une ancienne blessure au pied gauche...

Et parce qu'Akashi mettait un point d'honneur à gagner, la recherche était très importante. Bon, il pourrait sûrement s'en passer, mais n'étais-ce pas délicieux d'écraser l'adversaire, en le voyant céder au désespoir quand il se rendait compte que toutes ses faiblesses étaient trop bien exploitées ?

C'était un sentiment incomparable.

Il avait réussi à dénicher une cassette de l'université de Keiyô, leur premier adversaire de la saison. Jusque là ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, étant toujours dans des différentes poules. La télé du club s'alluma en grésillant puis laissa apparaître un terrain de basket entouré de gradin. Le jeu commença et armé de son carnet et d'un stylo, il commença à dresser une liste. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un murmure étrange. Intrigué, il metta en pause la vidéo. Rien. Le silence le plus complet l'enveloppait maintenant.

Mais il avzit définitivement entendu un bruit, et ça ne pouvait pas venir de la cassette, le murmure semblait avoir sa source derrière lui. Il se leva, inspecta la pièce et croyant qu'un première année avait eu l'audace de venir le déranger, il ouvrit la porte et...

Personne. Le couloir était bien vide. Bien que le temps soit mauvais, il n'était pas venteux et ça ne pouvait être un courant d'air.

Agacé de ne pas en trouver la ressource, il préféra tout de même continuer son activité.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il sursauta à la vue du téléviseur. Ce n'était plus le match. Enfin si, la seule différence était que le visage de l'un des joueurs semblait collé à la caméra. Ce qui semblait impossible car celle-ci était en hauteur au-dessus des fraduny, de plus la vidéo était sur pause !

Le regard étrange du joueur l'interpella. Ses yeux, tirant vers le gris, semblaient vides. Aucune émotion ni mouvement n'habitait ses yeux. Akashi eut un frisson.

Puis il entendit de nouveaux murmures : "Tu le vois... Tu le vois..."

Il regardait autour de lui mais personne n'était là. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il lui semblait sue c'était le garçon de la cassette qui lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Les murmures se transformèrent peu à peu en cri, tandis que le visage sur la télé voyait ses yeux fondre dans ses orbites, laissant des trous béants à la place. Le jeune garçon ouvrait la bouche laissant soudainement des volées de papillon de nuit emplir la pièce.

Akashi, les mains sur ses oreilles à cause des cris et paniquant se mis à hurker et se débattre du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre les papillons de nuit. Voilà que le terrible visage se voyait pousser des cornes et Akashi voyait maintenant aux quatre coins de la pièce de grandes silouhettes noires se dresser. Dans toute cette confusion il trébucha et quand il jeta un oeil à la cause: il vit le corps déchiqueté de sa propre mère. Hurlant de nouveau, les yeux remplis de folie et de désespoir, il attrapa un ciseau qui lui était proche et se creva les deux yeux.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou fut conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital après s'être crevé les yeux avec une paire de ciseaux. Il ne reverra plus jamais, et ne jouera plus au basket non plus. Son avenir dans l'entreprise de son père en est aussi menacé. Il n'a pas daigné prononcer un seul mot.

Dans la salle du club, personne ne trouva la fameuse cassette du lycée Keiyô, et leur équipe gagna la Winter Cup cette année là...


	3. Un monstre dans les égouts

Je suis crevée de ma semaine, j'ai juste envie de m'allonger et dormir pendant 12 heures mais avant ça je vais poster bien évidemment...

Au fait, aujourd'hui je verse dans l'alternate universe car malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à trouver de liens entre le basket et les égouts lol.

PS: IL EST 23:40 DONC TECHNIQUEMENT JE SUIS ENCORE DANS LES TEMPS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Writober #3

A monster in the sewers

Ils étaient essoufflés. Leurs jambes, comme muées d'un automatisme mystique, ne cessaient de s'agiter frénétiquement, les faisant avancer rapidement. L'un des deux commença à manquer de souffle, l'adrénaline s'épuisant, il ralentit. Puis il s'arrêta finalement à bout de souffle.

"Inutile de courir nous les avons semé à présent Akashi-kun." Dit-il, essouflé.

L'autre s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers lui, puis comme pour vérifier ses propos, écouta attentivement afin de percevoir si ils étaient suivis ou si les sirènes des voitures de police se rapprochaient. Ceci n'étant pas le cas, il était bel et bien sortis d'affaire, bien que trop exposé au goût d'Akashi.

"Je n'aime quand même pas ça, il faut vite se planquer et rejoindre la base et se balader dans les rues avec un sac rempli d'un milliard de yen n'est pas très sage..."

En effet, il avait dans son dans son dos un sac bien rempli, et pour cause ils venaient de braquer un magasin. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, il saura trouver une sortie. La ruelle se terminait en cul de sac, ils se trouvaient parmi les bennes à ordures et les entrées d'artistes miteuses de bar crasseux. Les bâtiments étant trop hauts, les toits étaient exclus, les ruelles aussi par conséquent il ne restait que...

Les égoûts.

Dieu que ça le dégoûtait, et ça ne plairait certainement pas non plus à Kuroko mais le choix était fait. C'est derrière une benne à ordures qu'il trouva la bouche d'égoût.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Kuroko en voyant le rouge commencer à ouvrir l'entrée vers le souterrain.

"Nous allons passer par les égoûts, je ne vois pas d'autre solution...

-Tu rigoles j'espère?

-Ecoute j'aimerais rentrer vite, plus on longtemps on reste ici plus vite on se fera choper, donc amène-toi."

Kuroko s'approcha à contrecoeur et fronça du nez quand l'accès fut totalement ouvert. Il allait certainement avoir des hauts le coeur une fois en bas... Ils commencèrent à descendre à l'aide d'une échelle de service et arrivèrent en bas, les chevilles dans l'eau sale. Contenant leur répulsion, Akashi décida d'aller vers le Nord afin de ressortir près des quais et par conséquent, de leur base.

Après trente minutes de marche, ils n'en voyaient toujours pas le bout. Kuroko avait même l'impression de tourner en rond, même si il se gardait de partager cette impression à Akashi.

Celui-ci de son côté commençait à paniquer. Il avait dû se tromper quelque part, se lon ses calculs ils étaient censés arriver il y a déjà 10 minutes, or il n'a pas reconnu de sortie portant le numéro de la bouche près des quais. Il avait fait une erreur et ils étaient perdus.

Sans rien lisser transparaître, il continua de mener leur duo à travers ce dédale crasseux avec comme habitants les rats et des insectes inquiétants. Alors que le bleu, fatigué, allait se plaindre il fut coupé par un bruit suspect : SPLASH.

Comme si quelqu'un était descendu dans les égouts. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'éteindre les lampes torches de leurs smartphones. Parmi les couinements des rongeurs on pouvait bien entendre quelsue chose se mouvoir dans l'eau, à l'instar d'eux. Splash, splosh, splash, splosh... Cela se rapprochait. Encore une fois, d'un accord tacite ils décidèrent de fuir. C'était probablement un policier ayant réussi à les suivre. Alors recommença une course frénétique afin d'atteindre une autre sortie.

Dieu était de leur côté car après un tournant à droite, pile en face d'eux se trouvait une échelle menant à une sortie. Akashi courut pour attraper l'échelle mais à son grand désarroi, elle disparut au moment où ses doigts la frôlèrent. Le rouge trébucha et de tordit la cheville. Son cri étouffé n'échappa cependant pas à Kuroko

"Akashi-kun tout va bien?

-Je me suis tordu la cheville... je pensais pourtant avoir atteint l'échelle..."

Il y regarda une nouvelle fois et il n'y avzit en effet plus de trace de l'échelle.

Un rire sadique les interrompit.

"Vous...ne...pourrez...pas...sortir...D'ICI!!!" Cria une voix étrange. le dernier mot fut hurlé si fort qu'il obligea les deux hommes à se boucher les oreilles. Les pas se rapprochèrent, ils étaient maintenant à un tournant de leur position.

Kuroko rejoignit Akashi en l'aidant pour se leve dans l'optique de fuir. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait trois pas que soudainement ils sentirent leurs corps s'alléger de manière inexplicable, ils semblaient tomber, maks d'une étrange manière.

Enfin, au sol, leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde avant de se perdre dans le vide à tout jamais.

* * *

Seuls les têtes des deux cambrioleurs furent retrouvées, posées délicatement l'une en face de l'autre, près de là où ils étaient rentrés dans les égouts. Leurs corps ne furent jamais retrouvés, comme l'argent d'ailleurs.


	4. Un vampire sobre

Encore une fois j'écris très tard, mais bon, tant qu'on est encore le 4 ça passe! Bon du coup, ce chapitre contient un lemon, eh oui dès que j'ai vu ce thème j'ai voulu faire dans le cliché et pas quelque chose d'horrifique! C'EST SUPER COURT JE SAIS ET J'EN SUIS DESOLEE

**Ce chapitre est donc un lemon, déconseillé aux personnes sensibles et aux enfants/jeunes, Interdit aux moins de 18 ans, mais bon vous faites ce que vous voulez. Ce ne sera pas du fluff. Je rappelle que le consentement mutuel c'est la base, et même si ce n'est pas forcément le cas ici, il faut respecter cela! N'oubliez pas aussi de vous protéger, les préservatifs peuvent vous protéger d'une grossesse et des MST! Sortez couverts les amis!**

Writober #4

Sober Vampire

Aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée. En rentrant dans son manoir, Akashi ne prit même pas la peine d'accrocher son manteau, il le jeta négligemment sur le sofa et s'y affala, manifestement fatigué. Ses canines étaient sorties, ses yeux devenus ocre. Il avait soif. Toute la journée il avait dû supporter ces sales humains puants, incapables de faire quoique ce soit ni prendre une décision sans lui.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre un peu. Cela marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il perçut un bruit à l'étage: des froissements d'étoffes. Sa faim se réveilla soudainement. Son repas approchait.

Tetsuya connaissait son rôle: la nourriture. Après tout, il avait été élevé pour ça: Il était né dans une "ferme d'humains", des villages sous la juridiction des vampires et où les habitants étaient des esclaves. Il avait été vendu à Akashi quand il avait 16 ans. Il n'a pas à se plaindre, il a une vie plutôt agréable, une chambre à lui, des repas complets... Et Akashi ne le malmenait pas trop. Il l'avait entendu rentrer et ne l'entendant pas monter pour dîner, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Celui-ci était probablement fatigué, et si il continuait de l'attendre patiemment en haut, cela l'agacerait sûrement. Et il ne fallait pas agacer Akashi.

Il était affalé sur le sofa. Enfin, "affalé" disons qu'il l'était de la manière la plus élégante et sexy possible. Akashi était un homme très beau, avec beaucoup de charisme et une vilaine obsession sur le contrôle. Sa chemise noire qui épousait son torse devait en charmer plus d'une.

"Viens, Tetsuya"

Ses yeux étaient jaunes, il était affamé. Il lui tendait la main afin qu'il le rejoigne, ce que Kuroko fit.

Aussitôt lui eut-il accorder sa main qu'il fut tiré vers le rouge et tomba à califourchon sur lui. Il rougit, ça faisait quoi, 5 ans? Et pourtant l'acte le rendait toujours aussi gêné.

"Ne prends pas trop de temps à ressentir du plaisir. J'ai très faim ce soir." Dit Akashi en commençant à balader ses mains sur le corps de Kuroko qui se tendait d'excitation.

Les vampires buvaient du sang, le sang en lui-même était suffisant mais certaines choses pouvaient le rendre plus savoureux: une alimentation riche en fer, beaucoup de magnésium et... De la dopamine et sérotonine.

Pourquoi ne pas faire du sport afin de les obtenir? Car tout d'abord Akashi détestait la sueur, alors se nourrir sur un corps ayant fait de l'exercice... et ensuite parce que la dopamine est encore plus produite en cas d'orgasme sexuel.

Les mains froides d'Akashi qui caressaient jusque là son ventre et son dos remontèrent jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'ils taquinèrent, faisant frémir Kuroko.

"Déboutonne ma chemise" chuchota Akashi dans l'oreille du bleu.

Celui-ci s'empressa de s'exécuter, exposant le torse imberbe du vampire. Par habitude et par envie il caressa lui aussi le torse de l'homme. Le rouge déboutonna à son tour celle du bleu, puis commença à y laisser des baisers. Pendant qu'une main restait dans le dos de Kuroko, l'autre descendait, approchant de plus en plus son caleçon. Tout d'abord, il ne fit que caresser cet endroit, qui bien vite se mit à gonfler. C'est au premier gémissement de Tetsuya qu'il décida de lui faire enlever son pantalon, ce qu'il fit avec un air embarrassé.

Il procéda alors à taquiner son pénis à travers le tissu de son caleçon, à malaxer ses testicules et à le prendre dans sa bouche. Les gémissements se faisaient plus rapprochés et forts, tandis que son membre se dressait peu à peu. A partir de là, il fit allonger Kuroko sur le sofa, puis enleva son pantalon. Il prit une de ses cuisses et en embrassa et lécha l'intérieur, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa zone sensible. Il voyait les muscles du bleu se tendre, vouloir se rapprocher encore plus de la bouche du vampire, mais se forcer à rester immobile. Il lui enleva finalement son caleçon, son membre se dressant maintenant à l'air libre, palpitant. Il le prit en main tandis qu'il s'attelait à suçoter ses testicules, ce qui fit l'effet de faire passer Kuroko au point de non-retour : il fallait qu'il jouisse. Son bassin commençait à bouger de lui-même, il voulait une délivrance. Alors Akashi enleva à son tour son sous-vêtement, dévoilant son membre et commença à préparer Kuroko à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa salive. Mais Akashi allait apparemment trop lentement pour Kuroko. Celui-ci se dégagea, se remit à califourchon sur Akashi, et après avoir vigoureusement lécher ses propres doigts, commença à écarter son anus par lui-même. Ses joues étaient maintenant rouge vif, et sa respiration était rapide. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortait déjà de son pénis. Quand il pensa être bon, il glissa alors sur le pénis d'Akashi. Il poussa un cri silencieux tandis que le rouge s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Mais Akashi avait faim, il voulait vraiment manger, alors le bleu allait devoir se dépêcher. Le rouge saisit Kuroko par les hanches et l'aida à monter et descendre sur son membre.

" A-Aaah… Aah… "

Voilà ça commençait. Le bruit de claquement entre leurs deux peaux commençait à l'exciter lui aussi et il avait hâte de sucer enfin son sang. Kuroko, qui peinait maintenant, même si excité, avait ralenti. Pour le raisonner, Akashi commença à lui donner des claques sur ses fesses pour le motiver. A chaque claque, il rougissait encore plus en lâchant un gémissement. Le plaisir se mélangeait à la honte et il volait en terminer avec tout ça. Sentant la pression monter, il fit mettre Kuroko à quatre pattes afin de mieux le pénétrer.

" AA-Aaah ! " Il avait touché la prostate, la fin ne tarderait plus.

Alors en s'emparant du pénis de Kuroko et en continuant à faire des vas et vient, il se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa clavicule. Alors qu'il sentait l'anus de son esclave commencer à se contracter, il planta ses crocs dans sa chair et commença à aspirer. Kuroko atteint l'orgasme dans un cri, tâchant le sofa du salon. Malgré ses membres tremblants, il resta en place jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi se retire et ait terminé son dîner. Le rouge se redressa et reboutonna sa chemise tandis que le bleu s'écroulait sur le sofa, sa respiration haletante.

Le Vampire s'essuya la bouche, puis passa un doigt le long des courbes de Kuroko.

" J'ai hâte de te dévorer à nouveau "

Kuroko, le plaisir l'ayant enveloppé et laissé dans un état de confusion, s'endormit ici même.


	5. Un artefact dans la poche

Okay alors le thème d'aujourd'hui est assez difficile selon moi, du coup bah ça sera pas de la grande qualité... je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que mes textes vous plaisent !

L'artefact de ce chapitre est **totalement inventé**, il n'existe pas, et j'ai honte de dire que je ne m'y connais pas trop et sue je voulais seulement créer quelque chose en rapport avec l'Egypte. Alors soyez indulgents, merci d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Writober #5

Artifact in a pocket

L'hiver arrivait et il était temps pour Kise de refaire sa garde-robe. Hors de question qu'il garde cette doudoune de l'année dernière, c'était passé de mode, et s'afficher à la pointe de la mode était nécessaire pour un mannequin comme lui. De plus, les filles faisaient très attention à ce genre de choses.

C'est dans son magasin favori qu'il alla commencer sa chasse. Il en essaya cinq, et c'est le dernier qui le convainquit.

C'était un trench coat gris, long, pas trop large, et lui donnant un air sérieux et mature. Il l'a-do-rait.

C'est le lendemain, en voulant le mettre et poster une photo sur instagram qu'il découvrit une chose étrange. En mettant la main dans sa poche droite, il sentit quelque chose. sa poche n'était pas vide!

Il en sortit un objet bien curieux : un collier semblant très vieux, et un peu égyptien. Le pendentif ressemblait à un oeil.

C'était EX-AC-TE-MENT ce qu'il lui fallait out son shooting thématique dans deux semaines. Il allait poser pour l'édition "Les 100 plus beaux modèles japonais" et on lui avait attribué une thématique égyptienne. Le collier était stylé, ça rendrait tellement bien sur les photos!

Heureux de sa petite trouvaille, il le posa sur sa table de nuit.

Plus tard, la nuit, il se réveilla sans aucune raison apparente. À moitié endormi, il crut voir des ombres se déplacer dans sa chambre.

"C'est mon imagination... allez je dois me rendormir..."

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et il entendait à présent des bruits.

Des sueurs froides commençaient maintenant à le déranger. Il semblait y avoir une présence autre que lui dans la pièce.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, il se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet et l'alluma, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

À première vue il ne semblait rien avoir, mais il vit peu à peu de la fumée noir se former sur le sol au centre de la pièce. Des chuchotements et des incantations étranges résonnaient bruyamment dans toute la pièce. Puis peu à peu une silouhette émergea du puit de fumée noire. Il s'agissait... d'un monstre ayant l'apparence d'un dieu égyptien ?! Sa tête était celle d'un chacal, et son corps lui était bronzet et musclé, il portait quantités de bijoux en or ainsi qu'un pagne en lin.

Tandis que la silhouette émergeait, les ombres se transformaient en démon. Certains avaient des langues fourchues, d'autres des cornes et encore d'autres des yeux de chouettes.

C'était un vrai cauchemar, il voulait fuir! ce n'était pas normal, bon sang! Mais toutes les sorties étaient bloqués par ces monstres.

Il commença à hurler, à crier au secours, il était dans un appartement, les voisins l'entendaient bien!

Mais non, ils n'entendirent rien

* * *

INCROYABLE DÉCOUVERTE !

On a découvert hier matin, gisant dans son lit, le célèbre mannequin Kise Ryouta. Après autopsie il semble avoir succombé à une crise cardiaque. Son manager était inquiet car le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré de la journée à son agence et ne répondait pas au téléphone. C'est en fouillant son appartement que la police y a trouvé une très rare découverte : le collier de l'oeil d'Anubis, un artefact archéologique très rare qui avait disparu il y a deux semaines.

On mène encore l'enquête pour déterminer comment cet artéfact avait pu tomber entre les mains de Kise Ryouta et quel rôle a-t-il pu jouer dans sa disparition.


	6. Une porte vers l'enfer

C'est parti!

J'ai l'impression sue ça fait déjà une éternité que je fais ce challenge mais ça fait seulement 6 jours! ༼;༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

Je vais continuer d'essayer de publier tous les jours mais, mes partiels approchant mes révisions aussi eonc on verra si j'ai le temps! T-T

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Writober #6

A door to wronghere

Il était 18 heures. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et l'école n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Kuroko était un des rares élèves restant, de corvées de ménage. Là, il portait le carton du vidéo projecteur pour aller le mettre dans le placard de la salle d'informatique. Le soleil avait presque disparu et les salles de classes et couloirs étaient empli d'une lueur orangée.

Il fit coulisser la porte et alla vers le placard. Il eut un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte de celle-ci, mais quand il y arriva, il le regretta tout de suite. Le carton, lourd, l'envoya de son poids en avant. Ce n'aurait pas été si grave si tout avait été normal ce jour-là.

En effet, derrière la porte ne se trouvait pas le placard habituel mais plutôt un grand vide noir. Kuroko, avec horreur, se sentit happé par ce vide et y tomba. Sa chute lui semblait interminable. Que se passait-il? Étais ce là le point d'entrée des enfers? Il devait juste ranger du matériel !

Et surtout, comment serait la fin de la chute? Il allait mourir, avec une telle chute!

Puis, un petit point rouge orange qu'il navait pas remarqué commença à grandir à toute vitesse. C'était là où il atterrirai. Il vit avec horreur que c'était des flammes, les flammes les plus brûlantes et sauvages qu'il n'ait jamais pu observer.

"Non! Non! Je ne veux pas mourir! Je ne veux pas aller en enfer!"

Mais, inéxorablement, il s'en rapprochait. Il sentait à présent leur chaleur, qui le brûlait et faisiat fondre sa peau. Il hurla, essaya de se protéger mais rien n'y faisait : il n'était même pas encore dans les flammes que déjà son corps était calciné.

Alors que sa conscience, ou bien son âme, commençait à vaciller, il tomba dans les flammes.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun? Oyye! Ah là-bas! C'est ouvert il doit y être... Kuroko-kun? Tu vas b..."

Le professeur accoura vers l'adolescent et tenta de le réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait.

Son front était marqué d'un impact, qui lui avait fait perdre quantité de sang. Le pauvre garçon avait dû se cogner la tête... fatalement.

* * *

Dans un autre endroit, un humain, dépourvu de peau et vêtu de ses seuls muscles brûlait dans des flammes éternelles. Pourtant plus rien chez lui ne brulait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pousser des cris d'agonie ignobles. Autour de lui, des demons gras et poilus le piquaient de temps en temps de leurs fourches.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je ici?!"

"on t'a maudit... on t'a maudit...on t'a maudit..."

* * *

À la cérémonie de crémation de l'étudiant, beaucoup pleuraient. Amis, familles, chacun pleuraient la disparition d'un être cher.

Et près d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement, se trouvait une jeune fille lui caressant gentillement le dos.

_Maintenant tu ne me gêneras plus, Kuroko-san._

Elle laissa malgré elle un rictus apparaître. Mais personne ne le vit.


	7. Oups

Je suis désolée, il n'y aura pas de challenge aujourd'hui.

Je suis tombée malade et je peux vraiment pas imaginer ni écrire pour ce défi...

Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux demain !

À bientôt.


	8. OUPS 2

Et voilà ça a recommencé -_- j'étais censée faire un lemon Midorima x Takao mais étant inconfortable avec ces personnages (je n'ai jamais écrit dessus) j'ai remis à plus tard, j'ai repris mon travail et j'ai totalement oublié désolée ಥ‿ಥ

Bon du coup aujourd'hui je le ferais VRAIMENT.

Promis.


	9. Usine secrète

* * *

~DILING~

La cloche de la porte de la boutique avait tinté, annonçant un client.

C'était une mère et son enfant qui avait sûrement été attiré par les poupées de la vitrine.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour monsieur, ma fille est très intéressée par vos poupées, nous aimerions la blonde s'il vous plaît" dit la jeune mère, sortant déjà son portefeuille.

"Ah madame, je suis désolée les poupées en vitrine ne sont pas en ventes, ce sont des commandes et elles sont placées ici afin de montrer les services que je propose. Mes poupées sont toutes uniques et réalisées sur commande."

Elle parut déçue et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille. Puis elle s'accroupit près d'elle et commence à lui expliquer. Pendant ce temos, l'artisan se remit à son travail, finir de coudre des habits miniature à destination d'une poupée adossée à la caisse enregistreuse.

"J'en veux une quand même !"

La mère soupira.

"Combien pour commander une poupée ?

-Oh je ne suis pas très cher sur mes tarifs, 4,000¥ sera suffisant.

-Très bien, elle aimerait une poupée...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la parfaite idée en tête. Elle l'adorera."

Le femme semblait méfiante, mais elle laissa couler étant donné qu'elle ne paierait qu'une fois la poupée terminée. Elle repartit avec son enfant.

Elle était plongée dans le noir, cela faisiat maintenant trous jours que ce vieil homme l'avait enlevée. Dieu merci, jusque là il ne l'avait pas touchée, mais alors pourquoi était-elle ici? Il doit forcément vouloir quelque chose d'elle. Puis elle entendit ses pas, il se rapprochait. La porte fut ouverte et la pièce duti inondée d'une lumière aveuglante.

"Ton moment de briller est venu!"

Il s'approcha, saisit ses longs cheveux roses, et la traîna jusque dehors. Momoi avait les larmes aux yeux et criait. Qu'allait il lui faire?!

Il l'emmena dans une pièce semblable à un atelier, avec un grand chaudron rempli d'un liquide visqueux couleur nacre. Il la fit se mettre debout et elle commença à chercher une sortie des yeux. Elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

Puis, il prit une chaine qui pendait du plafond et accrocha ses liens au crochet.

"AAH!"

Ses mains étant liées dans son dos, cela relevait ses bras dans le mauvais sens. Si la chaîne remontait, alors ses bras se briseraient certainement.

"Du calme, ça ira vite" dit-il en allant se placer près d'un levier.

À son horreur, il actionna le levizr et ses peurs se réalisèrent, doucement ses pieds quittèrent le sol, la chaîne la soulevant. la pression sur ses os était insoutenable et elle hurla. Puis, il la plaça au-dessus du chaudron, qui maintenant bouillonnait.

"Non...Non...NON!!"

Mais déjà elle descendait dans le liquide brûlant, hurlant de douleur.

Elle fut complètement submergée et disparu.

* * *

Une jolie poupée aux yeux et cheveux roses reposait dans la vitrine d'un sympathisue artisan dans la vieille ville. Il réalisait de magnifiques poupées, très jolies et avec des yeux magiques, reflétant des émotions.

Mais bon, ce ne sont que des poupées.


	10. La malédiction des babysitters

Writober #10

Babysitter's curse

Kuroko adorait les enfants, c'est bien ce qui le motivait à devenir éducateur plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il effectuait de petits jobs de babysitting à côté de ses études. Il aimait ça, il pouvait faire ses devoirs une fois l'enfant couché et il était rémunéré, que demander de plus ? Ce soir il devait garder un petit garçon de 7 ans.

Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

La famille était très gentille, avait donné des recommandations basiques et avait laissé leur fils entre ses mains. Il avait déjà mangé et devrait se coucher dans une heure. Ainsi pour faire passer le temps, ils décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache.

« C'est toi qui te caches et c'est moi qui trouve ! » ordonna le petit garçon.

Kuroko accepta et partit immédiatement en quête de la cachette idéale. Sous la table ? Non, quand même pas. Le lit ? Beaucoup trop étroit pour lui. Le placard du couloir ? Une merveilleuse idée. Il s'y glissa sans un bruit et s'installa dans le noir. Il entendait le petit garçon compter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte en quête de son babysitter. Il courait dans toute la maison en l'appelant, le cherchant dans des endroits aussi improbables qu'impossible. Kuroko en était amusé jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à frissonner. Il commençait à faire drôlement froid dans ce placard. Pourtant cela paraissait bien isolé.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le petit garçon, celui-ci avait arrêté de bouger et de crier depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce qui était très étrange.

« Nao ? » Lança-t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Pris de panique, il sortit en trombe pour trouver l'enfant. Pas dans sa chambre. Pas dans la cuisine. Pas dans le salon. Mais où pouvait-il être ?! Son regard se posa vers l'une des dernières pièces. La cave. Il s'y dirigea et alluma la lumière. Il entendait des murmures en bas.

« Nao, c'est toi ? »

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Il décida de descendre voir ce qui se passait. Nao était bien là, dans un coin, immobile.

« Nao ça va ? »

L'enfant se retourna et le regarda des joues remplis de larmes.

« Il faut que tu partes…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Sinon… Sinon tu vas avoir mal ! » Dit-il en commençant à sangloter.

Kuroko le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et en quittant la cave.

Il n'avait manifestement pas vu l'ombre qui le suivait.

Il borda délicatement Nao dans son lit une fois qu'il fût sûr que le petit garçon était bien assoupi. En soupirant, il se rendit dans le salon. Il devait finir un livre pour l'université, autant s'y mettre ce soir ! Il n'empêche que le petit Nao est un garçon bien étrange. Il va sans peur dans la cave, et pleure car il pense que Kuroko va souffrir.

Il était à la fin de son livre quand il entendit un bruit.

« Nao ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Mais seulement le silence lui répondit. Il entendit à nouveau un bruit mais dans la cuisine cette fois. Ah le petit avait sûrement envie de manger le dernier pudding du frigo en cachette… Quel gourmand ! Kuroko se leva, prêt à surprendre Nao mais quand il alluma la lumière… Personne. Mais en examinant bien la pièce il eut l'impression que quelque chose manquait. La corbeille à fruits n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait bougé près de l'évier, où les plats continuaient de sécher, les torchons étaient à leur place. Puis au moment où il sut ce qui manquait, une vive douleur le transperça, lui faisant pousser un cri.

Le grand couteau, accroché au mur d'habitude, était maintenant plongé dans ses reins. Il tomba à terre, commença à suffoquer. Sa vision se troublait mais il put apercevoir une forme humaine sombre debout, derrière où il s'était tenu. Puis il perdit connaissance, et la vie.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi je peux pas avoir d'amis ?! Pourquoi tu dois tous les tuer ? »

Nao sanglotait dans la cave, l'ombre rôdant autour de lui.


	11. OUPS 3

Alors.

Je rentre d'une soirée. Ça va clairement être pas possible aujourd'hui, désolée ! ಥಥ


	12. HIATUS

Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'annonce que le challenge est terminé.

En effet ma période de partiels va commencer et actuellement je suis plongée jusqu'au cou dans mes révisions et j'ai pas le temps ni l'énergie de préparer des prompts... je suis terriblement désolée pour ceux qui suivaient ce recueil. Une fois en vacances et avec plus de temps je ferai sûrement en sorte de tout reprendre et de le publier complètement.

À bientôt !


End file.
